Una noche, una borrachera, ¿un error?
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: RyHr se emborracharon hasta perderse, ¿qué pasará? ¿qué harén? ¿será un error? esta basada en la canción perfecta de miranda, si la han escuchado saben que pasa, pero como quiera entren y lean, dejes reviews please, los amaré :D


E aquí otra vez yo goendilovegood y otra vez con mis locas ideas y tratando de crear otro songfic, que no me bastó lo de la ultima vez que me quedó horrible???, bueno debo admitir que después quedó bien, pero mi corazón me pedía uno para esta canción, la escuché, la ame, y enseguida corri gritando fanfic fanfic fanfic bueno tal vez no, pero si lo pense,

RA (RAZON) CO (CORAZON)

RA - no debemos escribir un songfic  
CO - pero yo quiero escribir uno, yo quiero, si no llorare  
RA - recuerda la última vez  
CO - no, no quiero.  
RA - pero sabes que es la verdad, WENDY LUNATICA KARR, no se te da bien lo de los songfics  
CO - pero después quedó muy lindo.  
RA - si, cuando entre yo y razone que de la canción solo era buena la idea y por nada del mundo quedaba la canción dentro de la cosa que termino siendo un fanfic nada mas, así que me puse a trabajar, interpreté todo lo extraño que ya habías escrito, entendí que querías decir y lo plasmé como debe de ser por eso quedó bien, yo soy quien termina haciendo todo, tu solo sientes, no sabes poner las cosas.  
CO - entonces vuelve a entrar tu, y me ayudas, te propongo ser compañeras de trabajo :D  
RA - creo que te tendré que hacer caso, si no luego tendré remordimientos de que no quedo bien, y si alguien lo lee pos... no, no definitivamente tendré que escribir, que flojera, se supone que tengo que estar haciendo tarea en vez de cumplir tus caprichos.  
CO - Sisisisisi!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS  
RA - bueno ya, terminemos con esto.  
CO, RA - esperamos que les guste :D

Bueno ya hablaron esas dos que dicen ser mi razón y mi corazón, no se si existen dentro de mi o solo sea que estoy loca, creo que lo segundo es mas factible, pero bueno lean y hay me dicen que les pareció, o si quieres que le cambie algo pues nada mas me dejan un reviews me dicen que no les gusto y lo cambio, no se preocupen todo se puede en esta vida :D

* * *

Hermione despertó de un profundo sueño y volteó a todas partes para saber donde estaba, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no recordaba nada y tampoco reconocía nada a su alrededor, veía un poco borroso, pero después de ver bien todo al fin reconoció donde estaba, era el cuarto de Ron y pudo sentir a alguien durmiendo a su lado, no vio quien era pues estaba bocabajo tapado de pies a cabeza, levantó un poco la sábana para ver quien estaba ahí y para su sorpresa era Ron y estaba completamente desnudo, Hermione se impresionó demasiado, levantó la sábana que la cubría a ella y notó que estaba igual que el chico. 

— ¿Qué hiciste Hermione Granger? — se repetía una y otra vez tratando recordar que había pasado.

_..:: Flash Back ::.._

_La noche anterior en la madriguera se celebró la derrota de Voldemort con una gran fiesta llena de invitados, era casa llena. Se podía ver a Harry y Ginny muy divertidos viendo como sus amigos Ron y Hermione se caían de borrachos pues no sabían tomar y les había pegado duro la cosa._

— _Les dijimos que no tomaran tanto — los recriminaba Ginny._

— _Es verdad, y ahora será mejor que vayan a dormir, si la Sra. Weasley los ve así seguramente los va a regañar — dijo Harry._

— _Pero si no estamos borrachos — decía Ron sin poder sostenerse en pie — ¿Verdad que no Hermione?_

— _No, que va, solo fueron unas copas — respondía Hermione casi cayéndose de no ser que estaba sujetada de Ron y entre los dos se equilibraban._

— _Si como no, será mejor que se vayan a tu cuarto Ron para que se les pase un poco y si lo desean después regresan, pero por ahora si mi madre los ve no te la acabas Ronald — trataba de convencerlo su hermana._

— _Esta bien Ginny, pero luego bajaremos, la fiesta esta increíble — dijo Ron y haciendo caso se fue con Hermione a su cuarto._

— _Que lástima que hicieron caso era divertido verlos así — decía Harry sonriendo._

— _Pues si, pero ahora ya no nos preocuparemos por ellos y podremos pensar en nosotros — contestó Ginny juguetona y lo besó hace algunos días que Harry le había pedido que regresaran y para agrado del chico ella aceptó._

_Ron y Hermione llegaron al cuarto con algunas dificultades técnicas pues no podían caminar muy bien, se iban de un lado a otro, pero al fin llegaron._

— _Estoy toda mareada — dijo Hermione._

— _Si, yo también, hay que descansar — se dirigieron a la cama y tropezaron cayendo Ron encima de ella y estando tan cerca, podían sentir su respiración, los latidos del corazón, no se pudo resistir — Que bueno que estoy borracho, si no nunca haría esto… — y la besó, Hermione no se opuse, fue algo corto y extraño, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero les gustaba, el chico terminó el beso para comenzar a besar el cuello de la chica._

— _Ron, no creo que esto este bien — decía Hermione, pero aun así no lo detenía, estaba borracha, además de que no era muy desagradable la idea de tener así a Ron._

— _Tal vez no este bien, pero estoy borracho, los borrachos no le hacen caso a lo que este bien o mal — contestó Ron acomodando mejor a la chica en la cama y posándose sobre ella._

— _Pero Ron somos amigos y… — la chica iba a dar mas argumentos, pero Ron capturó sus labios con los de él y no dejó que continuara._

— _Lo se, solo déjate llevar y averiguaremos que pasa — pidió el chico y así lo hizo, tal vez la borrachera influía en hacer cosas que no pensaba ¿o si?_

_Hermione se dio cuanta de a donde llegaría todo eso, pero aun así no lo detuvo, en cambio ella también comenzó a besarlo, y ya no hubo más palabras, solo besos y caricias que derramaban pasión, Ron comenzó a sacarle la blusa a Hermione y dejar al descubierto su hermoso pecho que no dudo en besar, Hermione no se quedaba atrás y mientras besaba los hermosos labios sin explorar de Ron le ayudaba en su tarea de quitarse la camisa desabrochando cada botón y sintiendo con sus manos los grandiosos músculos que había desarrollado por los largo entrenamientos, así poco a poco toda su ropa empezó a caer al suelo del cuarto._

_Ron recorría todo el cuerpo de Hermione con su boca, besó cada parte de su cuerpo, queriéndola conocer como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo, en ese momento lo era para él y sin hacer caso a su razón que le decía que no debía sentir eso, maldición era su amigo, lo mataba esas sensación, pero no hizo caso, la tenia ahí junto a él y no se podría contener; Hermione también besaba a mas no poder a Ron, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, Ron se había convertido en todo un hombre y se lo estaba demostrando a ella eso la hacía sentirse feliz, terminaron haciendo el amor, aunque no supieron si fue a causa de la borrachera o si en verdad lo deseaban tanto y la situación solo dio pie a que pasara._

_..:: Fin del Flash Back ::.._

Hermione recordó todo, y se había quedado con la boca abierta, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que habían hecho. De pronto vio que Ron empezaba a despertarse y no se movió esperando que él dijera algo.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…? — dijo Ron todo confundido y agarrándose la cabeza por el horrible dolor que tenía, no se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione y se sentía muy mal, se quería morir, empezó a levantarse y se dio cuenta de que no traía ropa y que estaba tirada en el cuarto junto a otra de mujer que no pudo reconocer de quien era al instante, pero sintió a alguien a un lado de él y volteó enseguida — ¿Hermione¿no me digas que…¿acaso nosotros…? — preguntó, pero al ver a Hermione captó que la ropa que vio tirada era de ella se pudo imaginar la respuesta y el asentimiento de la chica se lo comprobó, Ron se quedó callado unos momentos tratando de recordar la noche anterior, hasta que al fin recordó todo y se sintió pésimo.

— Si Ron sucedió, y no debió pasar — dijo la chica temiendo la reacción del pelirrojo, él era su mejor amigo, no quería que una estúpida noche de copas arruinará su amistad.

— Lo se Hermione, fue un error — contestó Ron, enojado por lo que había pasado, sin embargo no sabía porque rayos estaba tan feliz, no lo comprendía.

— Mejor vamos a olvidar esto que pasó ¿si?, no quiero que termine nuestra amistas porque nos excedimos en la bebida — dijo la chica sonriendo.

— Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es mejor así, y prometamos no volver a beber hasta perdernos — comento el chico feliz de que su amiga no se tomara mal lo que había pasado.

— De acuerdo Ron, es una promesa — y se disponía a levantarse, pero lo pensó mejor y recordó que estaba desnuda — Podrías darme mi ropa Ron, por favor — pidió Hermione sonrojada, Ron agarró otra sabana y se levantó tapándose con ella y dándole la ropa a la chica y el tomando la suya.

— Cámbiate en el baño, yo me cambiaré aquí — dijo el chico y Hermione tomó su ropa e igual que Ron se tapó con una sabana y entró al baño.

Bajaron a la sala y aún no había nadie, no era tan temprano, pero por la fiesta seguramente todos se habían dormido muy tarde.

— Ron me tengo que ir, mis padres deben de estar preocupados — dijo Hermione.

— Está bien, nos veremos pronto — dijo Ron y la abrazó, y la chica le correspondió, tenían decidido olvidar su noche juntos.

— Me despides de todos y nos veremos — dijo Hermione y salió al patio donde desapareció.

El chico entró a la cocina y esperó a ver quien despertaba pues tenía hambre, pero tenía flojera de cocinar, mejor esperaría a quien fuese. Y de pronto entraron Harry y Ginny.

— Bueno días hermanito — dijo Ginny muy feliz, algo extraño en ella — ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

— Si, Gracias — dijo Ron — Oye espera¿de cuando acá eres tan amable y me haces desayuno? — preguntó Ron intrigado.

— Es que prepararé el desayuno y pues ya que tienes hambre solo hago más y listo — dijo sonriendo, esa era una actitud muy extraña de la chica, pero Ron prefirió dejarlo así, quería desayunar.

— Oye Harry ¿Dónde dormiste? — preguntó Ron.

— Con tu hermana — dijo Harry como si nada.

— Ah, esta bien — y se quedó en silencio, pero su celebro comenzó a trabajar en como estaba su hermana de feliz y amable y la respuesta de Harry y enloqueció — ¿QUÉ DIJISTE¿CON MI HERMANA? YO SI TE MATO — y se paro enojado y Harry y Ginny solo empezaron a reír — ¿Qué les pasa? No es gracioso.

— Claro que si lo es Ron, o sea te dijo algo súper importante y tardaste como media hora en reaccionar jajaja — Ron iba a empezar e enfurecer.

— Cálmate Ron, no dormí con Ginny, dormí en el cuarto de Ginny, solo que para no hablar mucho y disfrutar de tu expresión pues lo dije así, ya tranquilo — dijo Harry y Ron se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar — como sabía que Hermione y tú seguramente por la borrachera se quedarían profundamente dormidos no los quisimos molestar así que yo dormí en el otro cuarto, por cierto ¿Y Hermione?

— Se fue hace un rato — dijo Ron y ya no hablaron más.

Pasaron los días, Ron y Hermione se veían muy a menudo pero no habían mencionado nada de la otra noche, se sentían apenados por aquel hecho, mas sin embargo los dos no dejaban de pensar en ello.

Ron se encontraba pensando en esa noche y casi siempre iniciaba una discusión consigo mismo, pero esta vez habló con su corazón, al parecer sería la última y al fin comprendería las cosas.

(Nota de la autora: RA, Razon, CO, Corazon)

**_RA —_**_ No debió de pasar, fue un error.  
**CO — **Pero pasó¿estas seguro que fue un error? La verdad fue increíble.  
**RA —** Fue un error y te digo que no debió pasar, quiero dejar de pensar en ella, sus ojos, su boca, su piel, su sensación, rondan por toda la cabeza, debo olvidar.  
**CO —** Lo siento, pero ya nunca podrás.  
**RA —** ¿Por qué?  
**CO —** Por ella entró en mi, y de mi no la vas a poder sacar nunca.  
**RA —** Pero solo fue una noche.  
**CO —** Si, solo fue una noche, pero ella ah estado dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo, y como eres tan lento no te diste cuenta.  
**RA —** Pero no puede ser, ella es nuestra mejor amiga¿Cómo pudo pasar?  
**CO —** Pues porque es nuestra amiga y nos conoce muy bien y aun así no se alejó. Por eso la amamos.  
**RA — **¿La amamos? Eso no es verdad, solo estamos confundidos con lo que pasó.  
**CO —** No te confunde lo que pasó, si hubiera sido con alguien mas ya no lo recordarías, te confunde porque pasó con ella; la amamos y lo demostraré, haber haz tu trabajo y razona, dime como la describes tú.  
**RA —** Es la persona mas mandona, gritona, escandalosa, altanera, exagerada, una sabelotodo insufrible, pero… aún así… cuando se lo propone puede ser tan linda, tierna, segura, inteligente, sincera, valiente, confiada y…  
**CO —** Vez, creo que ya estamos trabajando juntos.  
**RA —** Creo que debimos tener esta conversación hace algún tiempo._

Por otro lado Hermione también tenía constantes peleas en su interior acerca de lo que había pasado.

**_RA — _**_Hay que dejar de recordar esa noche, será lo mejor, no tenemos que pensar en eso.  
**CO — **Pues será muy difícil olvidarlo.  
**RA — **No puede ser tan difícil, lo lograremos.  
**CO —** Dirás lo que quieras, pero no podremos, cuando llegue a estar 100 porciento en mi será imposible sacarlo y tú lo sabes, eres inteligente.  
**RA —** Pero aún no está en 100 ¿verdad? No puede estar, no es posible así que aún tenemos posibilidades de poder sacarlo.  
**CO —** Pues te tengo una mala noticia… desde hace tres años que… llegó a 100  
**RA —** ¿QUÉ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Eso es muy importante, se supone que yo tenía que saber, para que no pasara eso.  
**CO —** Se supone que aquí la inteligente eres tú, yo solo siento, tú piensas.  
**RA —** Pues si, pero no debió pasar, es contra las reglas.  
**CO —** ¿Reglas?  
**RA —** Si, Reglas de la amistad, una de las cuales es: "nunca te enamores de tu mejor amigo"  
**CO —** Pero él aparte de ser nuestro amigo es un hombre y no me negaras que es guapo.  
**RA —** No lo niego, pero es Ron por Merlín, no debió pasar.  
**CO —** Pero pasó, y después de esa noche, pues…  
**RA —** Lo se, no podemos alejarlo.  
**CO — **Fue increíble.  
**RA — **Pues si, y al parecer lo amamos.  
**CO — **100 porciento de acuerdo.  
**RA — **Aunque fue un error.  
**CO — **¿Estas segura que fue un error? Yo no lo creo.  
**RA — **Si fue un error, hubiera sido mejor detenerlo.  
**CO — **No lo hubieras hecho, nos gustaron los besos además que también respondimos y ayudamos y si lo intentas te hubiera matado.  
**RA — **No puedes matarme, somos una sola Hermione._

Pasaron los días y seguían pensando en esa noche, Ron al fin se había dado cuenta realmente de lo que había pasado con Hermione, hizo un gran intento y recordó todo incluso con detalles y se dio cuenta de que él la había comenzado a besar esa noche, él le quiso hacer el amor y ella no lo rechazó, y no dudo que inconscientemente había planeado el emborracharse y haber que pasaba, pero no pensó que pasaría eso, sin embargo pasó y no se arrepentía, pero quería que Hermione supiera que sentía.

Ron prendió un radio muggle que también sintonizaba estaciones mágicas, se lo había regalado Hermione y por eso no estaba destrozado aún como todas las cosas muggles que le regalaba su papá. Sintonizó una estación de música romántica y habló el locutor.

— _Muy buenas tardes queridos radioescuchas, que alegría que estén aquí, hoy quiero tocar un tema muy importante, cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo o amiga, es muy complicado y por eso queremos que nos hablen y nos den su opinión, nos alegraría mucho saber que piensan._

Hablaron muchas personas diciendo lo que les había pasado y algunos dijeron que se mejor amiga o amigo también los amaba y estaba juntos, eso alegró a Ron, aunque otros dijeron que habían perdido su amistad, pero como quiera decidió hablar, su papá acababa de llevar a la casa un celular y gracias a Merlín aún estaba entero y Hermione se lo había activado así que fue por él, revolvió toda la casa hasta que lo encontró y regresó a su habitación para hablar.

Hermione se encontraba en ese momento escuchando la radio y se encontró con un programa muy interesante acerca del amor hacía un amigo y ahí le dejo.

— _Ya se nos va a acabar la hora, solo tenemos tiempo para una llamada mas_

Hermione camino pues ya iba a apagar el radio, tenia cosas que hacer pero…

— _Muy buenas tardes¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Ron Weasley_

La chica se quedo boquiabierta ¿Ron¿Era Ron? tenia que saber que hacía ahí

— _Y cuéntanos¿Cuál es tu historia?_

— _Pues mira es muy simple, me acosté con mi mejor amiga y decidimos que fue un error y los dos concluimos en olvidarlo, pero no puedo, con eso me di cuenta de que la amo y que deseo que ella me ame — _se escuchaba hablar a Ron rápidamente.

— _Vaya, ya veo la simplicidad del asunto — _dijo el locutor_ — ¿Ella te corresponde?_

— _No estoy muy seguro._

— _¿Cómo¿Aún no le has dicho nada? — _preguntó el locutor.

— _No — _dijo Ron triste

— _Deberías decírselo — _reprendió el locutor.

— _Tal vez pronto se lo diga — _dijo el pelirrojo al parecer optimista.

— _¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? — _el chico se había quedado callado y al fin respondió.

— _De acuerdo, aunque no creo que lo escuche, pero como quiero, Hermione yo te amo, y…_

— _Disculpa que no puedas terminar tu declaración, se que todos la quisieran escuchar, perdón pero se nos a acabado el tiempo del programa, Ron te deseo mucha suerte con tu Hermione, y que sean felices y que ella te ame, y ahora me despediré con una canción que va muy bien con lo que le pasó a Ron, se llama Perfecta de Miranda y Julieta Venegas, ya lo deben de conocer — _Y comenzaron a escucharse las notas de una canción.

_Tan pronto yo te vi  
no pude descubrir.  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mi  
después de amarte comprendí.  
Que no estaría tan mal  
probar tu otra mitad. _

_No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
no me importó ya que mas da.  
Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy  
que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor  
me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto  
te fuiste dejando y te agarré. _

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal  
lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar.  
Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando  
te seguí besando y fue_

_  
Solo tu  
no necesito mas  
Te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad  
debes ser perfecta para  
perfecto para  
perfecta para mí, mi amor  
como fue que de papel cambié?  
eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer  
debes ser perfectamente, exactamente  
lo que yo siempre soñé._

Antes de que terminara la canción Hermione había comprendido las palabras de Ron y sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en el cuarto del chico donde se escuchaban las últimas estrofas de la canción.

— ¿Hermione, pero que haces aquí? — preguntó Ron impresionado.

— ¿Te escuché? — dijo de repente la chica, y Ron se quedó con cara de saber a que se refería — la radio Ron, te escuché en la radio — los dos se quedaron en silencio totalmente rojos.

— Hermione yo…

— Ron yo…

— TE AMO! — dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

— Habla tu primero — pidió Hermione.

— Desde que estuvimos juntos no e dejado de pensar en ti, en tus caricias, tu piel, tus besos, tu aroma, en todo lo que eres tú y aunque no lo quise reconocer estuve contigo no por lo borracho que estaba si no porque en realidad lo deseaba pero no lo quise aceptar ni tampoco quise reconocer la verdad de las cosas, yo te amó desde hace muchísimos años pero al ser mi mejor amiga no quise reconocer que amo todo de ti, amo tu forma de regañarme, amo cuando me gritas, amo que te preocupes por todo, amo que seas una mandona, amo que seas la persona mas inteligente del planeta, amo que siempre corrijas mis errores, amo que siempre encuentres una forma de verte hermosa, amo que siempre cumplas las reglas y sin embargo las rompas por alguien en peligro, amo que seas valiente y sobre todo amo que seas tú, pero no lo dije porque no quise perder tu amistad, pero después de esa noche me di cuenta de todo eso y mucho mas, Hermione te amo, eres perfecta para mi, exactamente lo que yo siempre soñé — y se acercó a la chica tomándola por la cintura — ahora es tu turno.

— A mi me pasó lo mismo Ron, desde esa noche me e estado martirizando conmigo misma tratando de saber que me estaba pasando pues no podía dejar de soñar contigo, querer tenerte lo mas cerca posible, deseando que me tocaras como esa noche, deseando estar contigo de nuevo, me di cuenta de que en mi tampoco influyeron las copas que nos tomamos de mas, eso solo nos dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que queríamos y por ello pensé mucho acerca de lo que siento por ti y me di cuenta de que en el colegio estuve celosa de Lavender pero no lo reconocí, no sabia que yo sentía esto por ti, pero después de esa noche contigo comprendí; amo tu forma de ser, amo que seas un irresponsable, amo que nunca me hagas caso, amo que seas divertido, amo que te enojes conmigo y que encuentres la manera de solucionarlo, amo que me hagas feliz, amo que encuentres como sacarme una sonrisa, amo que seas tierno, amo todo de ti Ronald y lo que mas amo ahora es saber que me amas, Ron te necesito, te amo y eres perfecto para mi — terminó Hermione y besó al chico que tenía a tan solo diez centímetros de ella, esta vez fue concientemente y eso alegró mucho a los dos, el beso fue corto, lleno de amor, demostrándose lo que sentían y que no se habían dicho. Aún se escuchaba la canción de la radio.

_Entonces el amor  
nos tiene de rehén  
Seré tu eterna enamorada y te aseguro que  
todas las noches te amaré. _

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy  
que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor  
me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto  
te fuiste dejando y te agarré. _

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal  
lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar.  
cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando  
te seguí besando y fue. _

_Solo tu  
no necesito mas.  
te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad  
debes ser perfecta para  
perfecto para  
perfecta para mí, mi amor  
como fue que de papel cambié?  
eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer  
debes ser perfectamente, exactamente  
lo que yo siempre soñé._

Después de unos minutos de casi comerse se separaron y Ron fue quien habló.

— Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Claro que si Ron, te amo — el chico sonrió feliz y capturó los labios de la chica con los de él.

— Me alegra mucho que nos emborracháramos — dijo Hermione chocando sus frentes sin dejar de verse a los ojos directamente.

— A mi también — confesó Ron.

Y siguieron besándose felices pensando en que pronto regresarían a Hogwarts para cursar su último año y se encargarían de que fuese el mejor de todos pues se amaban y este se convertiría en un gran año para los dos.

— Hermione te amaré por siempre, hasta que deje de existir en este planeta, lo prometo — dijo Ron.

— Yo también te amaré todas las noches hasta que dé el último aliento que tenga de vida — confesó Hermione.

Y se besaron para sellar la promesa que se hacían, y que cumplirían pues lo que ellos sentían era amor verdadero, de esos que ya no se encuentran, donde puede pasar mucho tiempo y siempre seguirás amando a esa persona tan especial para ti… ese amor que con tan solo ver a esa persona especial puede lograr que te sientas mejor… ese amor que a pesar de los problemas que pueden surgir siempre se encontraría la manera de solucionar… ese tipo de amor donde puedes estar en los peores momentos de tu vida y aún así esa persona no se alejara de ti, en cambio te ayudara a salir de eso… Ese es el tipo de amor que todos quieres llegar a sentir alguna vez en su vida y que solo pocas personas tienen la dicha de conocer.

Por eso se dice: _"Amores hay mucho, amor verdadero solo uno" _

(por lo menos es lo que la autora piensa :P)

* * *

RA - ¿llegaron hasta acá?  
CO - claro que si, no ves que lees esto  
RA - tu cállate  
CO - no, tu primero  
RA - ekis contigo  
CO - ash bye  
RA - jajaja  
CO - jajaja  
RA - siempre somos así:P  
CO - aja  
RA - pero bueno si llegaron hasta acá nos alegraran el día muchísimo  
CO - así es, no sabes lo que tardamos.  
RA - jajja, dos días en los que se supone tenia que estar haciendo mil de tarea y estudiando pues hoy empezaron los exámenes, tendría que estudiar en vez de estar aquí escribiendo esto y cumpliendo tus caprichos.  
CO - ya habló la inteligentiosa esta, si bien que también te encanta lo de escribir fanfics...  
RA - o mensadas también como esto de corazón y razón, santo cielo, creo que tanto fanfic me volvió loca  
CO - mmm, yo diría que ya lo estas desde hace mucho :D  
RA - óyeme que tu también eres yo  
CO - pues por eso lo digo  
RA - bueno ya terminemos esto que hay asuntos pendientes  
CO - aja  
RA - solo me falta decir, que aquí está no quiso que quitara la canción, le dije que no quedaba y así, pero pos nunca la aré entrar en razón.  
CO - obvio no, porque yo soy el corazón, no razono  
RA - como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, parece ser que quedó bien la cosa, la canción no esta tan metida, solo quedó algo así como fondo, porque está no me dejo quitarla, no es muy significativa, pero bueno, ya quedó y espero que les agrade :D  
CO - no es significativa porque no la quisiste poner mas, pero bueno como quiera quedó bien y la canción es toda bonita ¿a poco no?  
RA - bueno ya, olvidemos eso y mejor dejen reviews, a este corazón le alegraran el día  
CO - y a ti también, no te hagas  
RA - tal ve un poco  
CO - bueno como sea secundo eso, háganos felices a las dos, dejen reviews :D  
RA, CO - Ay nos leemos pronto :D 

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, que digas que esta mal, que pidan cambios, lo que deseen decirme

tambien pueden pedirme fanfics¿que es lo que les gustaria que escribiera? claro, si les gusta coomo escribo pus... se aceptan sugerencias, aunque con todas las ideas que tengo, bueno como quiero le haria un espacio :D

byebye y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
